All Of Me
by strawbaek
Summary: [CHANBAEK] [COMPLETE!] This is Chanbaek fluffy fic. Baekhyun and all of his jealousness makes chanyeol dizzy yet feeling want to squeeze and kiss baekhyun at the same time
1. Chapter 1

Title : All Of Me

Author : strawbaek

Pairing : Chanbaek

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongdae

Rate : T

Warning: boy x boy/yaoi. If you dont like, please kindly click "X" button on your page.

Note : This is purely a yaoi fict so if you a straight couple shipper dont ever read this because youll definitely ended up with feeling weird. Eheh i'll update every chapter on twitter so you can check it on /strawbaek. Happy reading~~~~~

Here we go!

Park Chanyeol terpaku melihat ulasan senyum itu. Sementara yang lain sibuk tertawa dan terperosot dari tempat duduknya, si pemilik bibir yang menjadi alasan Chanyeol terhenyak itu hanya menyipitkan matanya dan terus tersenyum melihat kearah member. Mulut pintar itu terus mengeluarkan lelucon yang terus membuat semuanya melebur dalam tawa, membuat badan – badan itu melupakan sejenak rasa letihnya. Bukan, Chanyeol bukannya merasa bosan dengan lelucon itu, ia hanya sedang mengagumi betapa indah senyum yang menjadi alasan tunggal mengapa pernafasannya agak terganggu selama ini. Namun sedetik kemudian Chanyeol tertawa bodoh, seakan menyadari namja jangkung itu terlambat merespon leluconnya, Byun Baekhyun, -namja mungil yang juga merupakan alasan tunggal Chanyeol untuk kehilangan nafas hanya dengan senyumnya, membuat Chanyeol kehilangan fokus dengan tawa renyahnya, membuat Chanyeol kehilangan detak jantungnya sejenak ketika manik mata sipit itu menerawang jauh kedalam matanya- menoleh kearah Chanyeol dan tertawa lepas dan berkata diantara tawanya, "dasar idiot".

Bagi Chanyeol semuanya terdengar, terlihat dan terasa indah jika menyangkut Baekhyun, bagaimanapun Baekhyun mengejek dan mencelanya dengan kalimat menyebalkan namun itu akan selalu terdengar menakjubkan baginya. Chanyeol terdiam dan mendapati dirinya semakin jatuh ke dalam pesona seorang Baekhyun, namja mini yang berisik, menyebalkan namun umm manis? Akan terdengar aneh ketika Chanyeol mengatakan Baekhyun cantik, oleh karena itu ia lebih senang menggunakan kata 'manis' untuk mendeskripsikan betapa indahnya namja yang tak pernah bisa hidup tanpa eyeliner dimatanya itu.

Hari itu adalah hari dimana mereka baru saja menyelesaikan latihan untuk comeback '_overdose_' yang akan segera mereka hadapi. Baekhyun mengusap peluh didahinya dengan kain berwarna putih bersih miliknya kemudian menyenderkan tubuh kecilnya ke sofa tepat disamping Chanyeol. Namja jangkung itu memperhatikan setiap gerakan yang Baekhyun ciptakan dan tersenyum geli, tanpa aba – aba Chanyeol merebut kain putih itu dari tangan Baekhyun dan mulai mengelap pipi dan leher Baekhyun sementara si namja mungil hanya menoleh kearah Chanyeol dan tersenyum sebelum akhirnya berkata, "gomawo". Chanyeol membalas senyuman itu dan kemudian mengusap dahi dan pipinya dengan kain yang sama. Pemandangan seperti ini bukan hal baru dilingkungan EXO-K, karena memang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun adalah seperti dua kutub magnet yang berbeda yang tidak akan bisa dipisahkan jika mereka sudah bertemu, meskipun beberapa member mulai berasumsi jika ChanBaek lebih dari sekedar teman dekat dan teman satu kamar, namun mereka tidak pernah menyinggung apapu soal itu. Wajar bagi mereka untuk saling jatuh cinta karena mereka berinteraksi dan bersama orang yang sama dalam waktu yang lama yang sangat memungkinkan untuk keduanya saling jatuh cinta, selama mereka masih bisa profesional dan bertanggung jawab atas tugas mereka di grup, itu bukan masalah. Chanyeol sendiri sebenarnya sudah yakin atas perasaannya terhadap Baekhyun namun ada satu hal yang memaksanya untuk menunda pengakuannya kepada Baekhyun, ia masih belum yakin apakah Baekhyun memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya atau tidak, dan lagi kehadiran Jongin selalu membuatnya terganggu, bukan karena Jongin menyebalkan namun namja yang gila akan dance itu selalu mendapatkan perhatian Baekhyun. Entah bagaimanapun Chanyeol meyakinkan dirinya bahwa sebenarnya Jongin-pun memiliki perasaan terharap Kyungsoo namun melihat Jongin tertawa lepas dengan Baekhyun tetap saja membuatnya cemburu.

Chanyeol tersadar dari pikirannya sendiri ketika Baekhyun menggoyangkan bahunya. Ia mengerjab dan terkaget ketika melihat sudah tidak ada member lain disana kecuali dirinya dan Baekhyun, ia menoleh kepada Baekhyun dan namja itu berkata seolah tau arti tatapan Chanyeol kepadanya, "mereka pergi mandi ketika kau masih sibuk dengan lamunanmu" cibirnya, Chanyeol hanya tersenyum bodoh dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Baekhyun sendiri hanya berdecak sebal melihat tingkah namja disampingnya. Chanyeol membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan senuah kalimat yang gagal setelah Baekhyun terlebih dulu memanggil lirih namanya, "Chanyeolie.."

"umm ne?" Chanyeol menoleh kearah Baekhyun dan melihat namja manis itu tengah menggigit bibirnya, ia terlihat berdebat dengan pikirannya, bimbang apakah ia harus meneruskan keinginannya untuk bertanya atau mengurungkan niatnya dan menahan rasa penasarannya sampai ia benar – benar siap untuk bertanya. Namun sebelum debatnya menemukan titik sepakat mulut Baekhyun mendahului dan mengambil keputusan tanpa persetujuan otaknya, "sebenarnya kita ini apa?" kalimat pamungkas itu terlolos dari bibir kecil Baekhyun yang sedetik kemudian disesali oleh pemiliknya. Chanyeol tergagap dan terlihat berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja ia dengar, seakan tak percaya, Chanyeol diam – diam mencubit lengannya sendiri dan meringis karena ia sadar ia tidak sedang bermimpi. Baekhyun memperhatikan Chanyeol sedari tadi dan seperti menahan nafas ketika namja jangkung itu terlihat ingin membuka mulutnya, namun ia menutupnya kembali, seiringnya dengan mengatupnya mulut Chanyeol, Baekhyun melepas nafas beratnya dan tersenyum pahit. Sesaat kemudian Baekhyun berdiri dan hendak berjalan menuju kamarnya ketika pergelangan tangannya ditahan oleh tangan besar itu, "Baekhyunie..", Baekhyun menoleh kearah si pemilik suara bass dan menatapnya menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan olehnya namun sepertinya namja dengan telinga lebar itu kehilangan kata – kata yang sudah ia giring ke tenggorokan, baekhyun melepaskan tangannya dengan lembut dan tersenyum, "sudah waktunya mandi." Kemudian ia berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Chanyeol yang terdiam menatap punggung kecil milik Baekhyun yang berjalan membelakanginya.

Semua member sedang menonton film ketika Chanyeol berdiri diambang pintu, ia terlihat ragu sesaat untuk mendekat karena tempat duduk yang tersisa hanyalah disamping Baekhyun, sementara puppy manis itu tengah asik melahap popcornnya dan nematap lurus kearah televisi seakan tidak menyadari keberadaan Chanyeol. Chanyeol terlihat menimbang sebentar, sebenarnya saat ini bukan ia yang sedang menghindar melainkan Baekhyun. Namun akhirnya ia mulai menjatuhkan bokongnya tepat disebelah Baekhyun, membuat si pemilik rambut hitam itu menoleh reflek dan memasang ekspresi kaget yang buru – buru ia ubah menjadi ekspresi biasa dan kemudian memaksakan sebuah senyum canggung. Film yang sedang mereka tonton adalah camp rock yang dibintangi oleh Demi Lovato dan Jo Jonas, film yang berkisahkan tentang perkemahan dimusim panas dan semua berhubungan dengan musik, Jo Jonas yang diceritakan jatuh cinta akan suara Demi dan akhirnya mereka saling menyukai, namun Jo Jonas mengalami kekecewaan ketika mendapati Demi berbohong akan identitas aslinya. Film yang cukup menghibur dan romantis, yang salah satu adegannya adalah ketika Demi dan Jo duduk dipinggir danau dan Jo mulai memainkan lagu ciptaannya yang berjudul "_i gotta find you_" didepan Demi, seseorang merona menonton adegan itu dan membayangkan dengan liarnya dirinyalah yang berada disitu dan Chanyeol-lah yang memainkan gitar untuknya, tanpa sadar Baekhyun bersandar pada pundak Chanyeol sambil terus menatap kosong kedepan dan membiarkan dirinya kehilangan akal sejenak dengan terus bergerilya didalam khayalannya. Sementara Chanyeol terlihat kaget dengan apa yang Baekhyun lakukan, namun sesaat kemudian ia tersenyum dan menikmati apa yang ia alami.

Bodoh. Adalah kata yang tepat untuk Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Mereka bahkan sama – sama merasakan perasaan yang sama namun tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berani untuk memulainya. Yang mereka lakukan hanyalah memandang, mengagumi, melindungi tanpa saling memiliki. Baekhyun selalu bersikeras bahwa Chanyeol-lah yang harus memulainya namun Chanyeol sendiri bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk memulai semuanya. Ia bahkan kehilangan pita suaranya ketika mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun tempo hari.

"Baek, filmnya sudah selesai" kata Chanyeol pelan sambil menyentuh pundak Baekhyun. Namja yang masih bersandar dipundaknya itu mengerjab, "dan tanganku pegal hehe" Chanyeol tertawa bodoh yang reflek membuat Baekhyun menegakkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Ternyata sepanjang film berlangsung Baekhyun asik dengan khayalannya dan bergelayut manja dilengan Chanyeol, rona merah nampak menghiasi pipinya yang kemudian menundukkan kepalanya. Chanyeol mengamati wajah Baekhyun lebih dekat, Baekhyun yang tidak tahu harus berbuat apa hanya memejamkan matanya, berharap ketika ia membuka matanya Chanyeol sudah tidak ada disana. Sedangkan namja jangkung itu menggunakan kesempatan ini dengan baik, sadar jika semua member sudah masuk kamar masing – masing, Chanyeol memajukan wajahnya hingga hanya ada jarak 1 cm antara hidungnya dan hidung mungil Baekhyun. Ia mengamati wajah manis itu, mencari celah cacat yang mungkin ia temukan, namun ia tak mendapatkannya. Chanyeol tersenyum sesaat, sebelum akhirnya mengecup bibir baekhyun singkat dan berlari meninggalkan Baekhyun yang tengah membulatkan matanya dengan kaget. Ia memegangi sudut diaman Chanyeol baru saja mendaratkan bibirnya disana, Baekhyun merabanya, pelan, seakan masih merasakan apa yang baru saja ia alami meski itu hanya sedetik dan tidak lebih. Ia akhirnya mengulas sebuah senyum, "kau bodoh, kau bodoh karena kau membuatku seperti orang bodoh dengan ciumanmu." Gumamnya.

"Baekhyuniee! Tadaaa~!" Chanyeol berteriak diambang pintu dengan menenteng sekantong plastik strawberry yang ditatap tajam oleh pemilik mata sipit itu. Senyum diwajah Chanyeol emudar meliaht raut wajah Baekhyun. Ia berjalan mendekati namja kecil itu yang duduk diranjangnya dengan menggenggam sebuah ponsel, lalu meletakkan kantong plastik itu tepat disamping Baekhyun dan kemudian berlutut didepannya.

"wae?" Chanyeol terlihat khawatir melihat mata Baekhyun yang mulai berkaca – kaca, bukannya menjawab Baekhyun malah menutup muka dengan kedua tangannya dan mulai terisak kecil.

Untuk sesaat Chanyeol hanya terdiam melihat pemandangan didepannya lalu mulai menggerakkan tangannya untuk membawa Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya. Tubuh tingginya tidak memberikan hambatan sama sekali karena ia akan dengan mudah mensejajarkan badannya dengan Baekhyun yang terduduk diranjang. Baekhyun menangis dalam diam, ia tak memberikan penolakan ataupun mengucapkan sepatah katapun, ia terus terdiam dalam pelukan Chanyeol dan kemudian tertidur. Chanyeol yang mengetahui bahwa namja dalam pelukannya itu sudah tertidur segera menggendong tubuh ringan itu dan meletakkannya diatas tempat tidur. Chanyeol butuh satu alasan mengapa Baekhyun seperti ini, seingatnya tadi sebelum ia berangkat untuk shooting '_Roomate_' variety show yang mengikutsertakannya, Baekhyun masih biasa saja dan terlihat ceria seperti biasanya. Mungkin Baekhyun akan memberikan alasan ketika ia bangun nanti, pikir Chanyeol. Ia kemudian menyimpan strawberry yang telah ia beli dan mengikuti Baekhyun merebahkan tubuhnya dan memejamkan mata.

"apa yang terjadi dengan Baekhyunie?" tanya Chanyeol kepada Kyungsoo. Si pemilik mata besar itu hanya mengendikkan bahu dan berkata, "entahlah" lalu terus mengaduk teh yang ada didepannya.

"seharusnya kau sudah tau jawabannya." Kini Chanyeol menoleh cepat kearah Kyungsoo dan mngernyitkan dahinya, mencoba memahami apa yang Kyungsoo katakan. seharusnya ia sudah tau? Apa maksudnya, Chanyeol bertanya dalam diam.

Sementara Chanyeol sibuk dengan pikirannya, Baekhyun datang dengan Jongin beserta gelak tawa mereka yang meriuhkan ruang makan tersebut.

"ya! Jangan berisik." Ucap Kyungsoo

"ya jangan berisik" Baekhyun menirukan gaya Kyungsoo dengan dibuat – buat dan memanyunkan bibirnya kedepan, membuat tawa Jongin semakin kencang, dan tentu saja Baekhyun ikut tertawa lepas. Baekhyun memilih duduk disebelah Kyungsoo dan diikuti Jongin yang otomatis duduk disebelah Chanyeol yang belum mengatan sepatah katapun setelah kehadiran Jongin dan Baekhyun, ia sudah merasa kurang nyaman dengan kebersamaan dua namja ini.

"Jongina ambilkan aku gelas, mengapa rak gelas itu terasa begitu ja hh" ucap Baekhyun sengaja dilebih – lebihkan, Jongin hanya tertawa geli dan mengambilkan gelas untuk si bayi tuanya.

"aigoo kau begitu manja hyung. Apakah kau juga ingin aku menuangkan minumannya kegelasmu?" Jongin bertanya- ah lebih tepatnya berkata sembari menuangkan syrup strawberry ke dalam gelas Baekhyun dan kemudian memberikannya kepada namja yang sedari tadi sudah menatap gelasnya dengan haus.

Baekhyun menengak habus minumannya, sesaat ia mengelap ujung bibirnya yang basah dengan punggung tangannya. Kemudian ia mengedarkan pandangannya kearah tiga manusia yang sedang menatapnya takjub.

"seenak itukah strawberry untukmu?" tanya Kyungsoo yang disambut dengan senyum manis oleh Baekhyun yang kemudian menangguk dengan semangat. Kyungsoo hanya menanggapi dengan mengangguk kecil kemudian fokus dengan gelasnya sendiri. Sementara Jongin sedang menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangannya dan tangan satunya lagi sibuk mengaduk – aduk cappuccino yang baru saja ia buat. Lalu mata Baekhyun jatuh kepada sosok jangkung yang sedang menatap kearahnya penuh tanya, menanyakan mengapa Baekhyun menjauhinya, mengapa Baekhyun tidak mau berbicara padanya, mengapa Baekhyun terus mengabaikannya dan bermain bersama Jongin. Pertanyaan – pertanyaan tersirat itu berhasil dikirimkan Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun sampai si pengiila eyeliner itu menyadari betapa frustasinya Chanyeol hingga ia harus menanyakan semua ini dalam diam karena ia tak pernah sekalipun memberikan kesempatan Chanyeol untuk bertanya.

Belum sempat Baekhyun menyampaikan jawabannya –yang tentu akan ia sampaikan lewat pandangan mata juga- Jongin membuka mulutnya dan memecahkan keheningan, "Baekhyun Hyung, kau jadi menemaniku bermain dengan jangah, janggu dan monggu sore ini kan?" Baekhyun buru – buru mengumpulkan konsentrasinya dan menjawab, "ne, tunggu aku mandi dulu."

"kemana kalian akan pergi?" Sehun tiba – tiba sudah berada disamping Chanyeol dan menyambar orange juice milik Chanyeol yang terlihat masih utuh.

"kami akan pergi berkencaaan~~~!" seru Jongin antusias yang disambut dengan gelak tawa Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang tersenyum geli.

"berkencan? Aku ikuuut" Sehun berteriak tak kalah antusias

"ya ya ya! Kau tak tau apa arti berkencan hah? Itu artinya kami hanya akan pergi berdua. No no no kau tak bisa ikut" kata Baekhyun sambil menjentikkan jarinya. Tanpa disadari Chanyeol memicingkan matanya, ia terlihat marah dan cemburu. Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun melakukan ini sementara ia tak tahu apa penyebab ia dijauhi. Namun Chanyeol tetap tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, ia hanya memandang kosong gelas orange juicenya yang kini tinggal separo, kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan menyambar gelasnya dan membawanya pergi menjauhi meja suasan menjadi lengang, semua mata tertuju pada Baekhyun namun namja berjari lentik itu hanya mengendikkan bahunya dan sedetik kemudian sudah terdengan tawa riuh dari dalam ruang makan.

Chanyeol mendengar tawa riang orang – orang di ruang makan dan menghela nafas panjang. "bagaimana bisa kau melakukan ini padaku baekhunie"

TBC.

Hullo guys! Chapter satu masih gini gini ajasih tapi ya lumayan lah hehe belum keliatan fluffy banget but ya this is the beginning so pantengin terus biar ga ketinggalan updatenya lol anyway sorry for typos ya dan angan jadi silent readers please, di tunggu reviewnya, it would mean a lot to me ahahah well see u in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Title : All Of Me

Author : strawbaek

Pairing : Chanbaek

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Kim Junmyeon, Do Kyungsoo

Rate : T

**Warning: boy x boy/yaoi. If you dont like, please kindly click "X" button on your page.**

**Note : This is purely a yaoi fict so if you a straight couple shipper dont ever read this because youll definitely ended up with feeling weird. Eheh i'll update every chapter on twitter so you can check it on /strawbaek. Happy reading~~~~~**

Here we go!

"aaaarrgghh!" Chanyeol mengerang frustasi. Ia masih tidak habis fikir mengapa Baekhyun menjadi seperti ini, mencampakkannya begitu saja tanpa alasan yang jelas. Ia terduduk dilantai samping tempat tidurnya dan memegangi boneka rilakkuma miliknya pemberian Baekhyun, sesaat kemudian bayangan namja mungil itu mulai terputar dipusat pikirnya layaknya sebuah film, senyum manis itu, tawa renyah itu, manik mata indah itu, bibir tipis itu terus menyiksa Chanyeol karena rasa rindunya. Ia mencoba memutar otaknya untuk mengingat apa yang telah ia lakukan hingga Baekhyun seperti ini namun entah ia bodoh atau bagaimana ia tidak mengingat apapun, ia meruntuki dirinya atas kebodohannya namun setelah itu ia tersenyum bodoh menyadari bahkan ia sudah menjadi bodoh ketika ia pertama kali menyadari bahwa ia menyukai Baekhyun. Ia memeluk erat boneka itu kemudian menutup mata. Mencoba menenangkan hati dan pikirannya. Bukannya semakin tenang Chanyeol justru nampak gelisah, ia mulai bertanya – tanya kemana Baekhyun dan Jongin pergi, sudah 3 jam lebih mereka pergi dan belum kembali, Chanyeol tahu persis karena ia selalu melihat kearah arlojinya setiap dua menit sekali dan melongo kepintu barangkali Baekhyun muncul disana dengan tiba – tiba. Suasana dorm menjadi sedikit lengang, entah siapa saja yang berada didalamnya tapi sepinya membuat Chanyeol seakan mendengar derap langkah semut – semut yang berbaris didinding.

Sesaat kemudian seseorang memasuki kamar Chanyeol dengan tiba – tiba yang membuat Chanyeol terlonjak kaget sekaligus berharap itu adalah Baekhyun namun..

"hyung apa yang kau lakukan?" Suara itu membuat Chanyeol sedikit kecewa, bukan Baekhyun.

"..."

"haaaah capek sekali" maknae itu menjatuhkan badannya ke atas ranjang. Chanyeol hanya melirik dengan ekor matanya sebelum akhirnya bertanya, "dari mana kau?"

"berjalan – jalan dengan Baekhyun dan Jongin." Chanyeol langsung memutar badannya dan duduk bersila menatap penuh tanya kearah sehun. Sementara maknae itu hanya menatap balik dan seolah bertanya "wae?" dengan pandangannya.

"bukankah Baekhyun sedang berkencan? Dan bukankah ia melarangmu untuk ikut tadi?" Chanyeol menata nada suaranya agar tidak terlihat seperti orang menginterogasi.

"entahlah namun sebelum berangkat Baekhyung memintaku untuk ikut karena ia tidak ingin dibilang berkencan dengan namja yang mungkin akan reflek menari ketika mendengar musik, itu akan memalukan katanya." Ucap Sehun panjang lebar menirukan apa yang Baekhyun katakan sementara Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dan kemudian berusaha acuh dengan topik itu walaupun Chanyeol juga yakin jika Sehun sudah tidak ada disitu ia akan berteriak, loncat, dan tersenyum lebar karena itu berarti Baekhyun hanya menggertaknya saja tanpa berniat untuk benar – benar berkencan dengan Jongin.

"mengapa kau tersenyum begitu hyung?" Sehun yang ternyata memperhatikan Chanyeol daritadi hanya terheran melihat tingkah Chanyeol yang sesekali tersenyum gila

"umm ne?"

"kau terlihat seperti orang bodoh." Kata Sehun sambil tersenyum jail

"bukankah semua orang sudah tau?" Chanyeol menyempurnakan ejekan Sehun dengan senang hati karena suasana hatinya sudah berganti menjadi merah muda lagi.

"hahahaha mwoya kau benar – benar bodoh" Sehun melempar salah satu bantal kearah Chanyeol sabil tertawa yang kemudian ditangkap dengan sempurna oleh sitelinga lebar.

"waktunya makan malam hyung." Sehun bangkit dari kasur dan berdiri tepat disamping Chanyeol, memberikan isyarat untuk keluar dan menuju ruang tamu.

"kau duluan, aku akan menyusul." Ujar Chanyeol seraya berdiri dan meletakkan bantal ditempat semula.

"baiklah." Sehun pun meninggalkan Chanyeol sendirian dan berjalan menuju dapur. Si namja dengan suara bass itu langsung menghambur – hamburkan bantal dan guling sambil melompat keatas tempat tidur. ia berjingkrak – jingkrak layaknya anak kecil yang baru saja dibelikan mainan baru. Sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri ia sampai tidak sadar seseorang tengan mengamatinya diambang pintu dengan mulut terbuka lebar. Sedangkan Chanyeol terus berputar – putar sambil melempar bantal dan guling keatas penuh suka cita sampai akhirnya ia berputar menghadap pintu dan darahnya berhenti mengalir seketika, Chanyeol mematung.

"apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Baekhyun memecah keheningan masih dengan wajah heran dan bingung

"umm engg tidak, umm hanya...bermain iya bermain. Apa Baekhyunie mau bermain bersama ini sangat asik!" Chanyeol memaksakan nada antusiasnya. Baekhyun hanya terdiam dengan memicingkan matanya menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan aneh lalu berjalan menuju kursi disamping tempat tidur mereka. Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol sebentar sebelum melihat sekotak cokelat kesukaannya, Chanyeol mengerti apa maksud lirikan itu sehingga sedetik kemudian ia membuka mulutnya untuk mengutarakan sesuatu, "terimakasih." Belum sempat Chanyeol berkata mulut yang terlihat lucu ketika mngerucut itu mendahului deretan kata yang sudah susah payah Chanyeol bawa kerahangnya.

"n-ne." Chanyeol hanya mampu mengucapkan dua buah huruf itu. Namun sedetik berikutnya, "waktunya makan malam Baek."

"kau duluan" Baekhyun hanya menjawab tanpa menoleh kearah Chanyeol yang membuat si suara bass itu berlalu dengan kikuk menuju ruang makan. Sementara tangan mungil itu mulai membuka kotak cokelat kesukaannya, ia mengambil salah satu cokelat dan mulai memakannya, sesaat ia mengulas senyum, menyentuh butiran butiran cokelat yang terbungkus kertas berwarna emas yang kemudian ia membelalakkan matanya melihat benda asing disana. Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya, mengambil barang asing itu dan mengangkatnya tepat didepan hidungnya, cincin. Sebuah cincin putih polos dengan ukiran "B" ditengahnya, Baekhyun mencari benda lain yang barangkali ada disitu dan benar saja, didasar kotak ia menemukan kertas yang bertuliskan tangan orang yang sangat ia kenal, _"kau tak perlu kaget, cukup temui aku dibalkon setelah makan malam selesai.",_ tidak salah lagi ini pasti dari Chanyeol. Baekhyun pun segera beranjak ke ruang makan menyusul yang lain yang telah rapi duduk ditempatnya masing – masing. Seperti biasa, semua member akan menyisakan satu tempat duduk disamping Chanyeol untuk Baekhyun, namja dengan suara nyaring itu sesegera duduk disana dan menatap gugup kearah Chanyeol. Well, Chanyeol terlihat cukup tenang meski selama makan malam berlangsung ia tak henti – hentinya melirik kearah Baekhyun yang sedari tadi tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

"Baekhyun apa kau sakit?" tanya Suho

"emm..umm tidak. Aku hanya umm, gwenchana" baekhyun emngangkat kepalanya menatap Suho dan tersenyum

"kau yakin?" Suho memastikan

"tapi kau tidak seheboh biasanya, biasanya kau akan berteriak atau membuat lelucon atau bercerita panjang lebar atau mengerja-" ucapan Kyungsoo terhenti ketika Baekhyun berkata, "lihat kau sudah menggantikan tugasku malam ini untuk menjadi berisik." Kyungsoo langsung mengatupkan bibirnya, ia menyadari sepertinya kali ini Baekhyun sedang tidak dalam mood yang baik. sedangkan Chanyeol hanya menghela nafas berat, entah benar atau tidak tapi ia merasa ini semua karena pesannya dalam cokelat itu, apakah Baekhyun tidak menyukai caranya? Ia bertanya – tanya dalam hati.

Jam makan malam telah habis, para member mulai meninggalkan tempat makan dan beralih ke ruang tv, sebagian dari mereka langsung masuk kekamar. Chanyeol berjalan menuju balkon, entah Baekhyun akan menemuinya atau tidak yang penting ia akan tetap menunggu. Kini Chanyeol tengah berdiri mengadap ke arah kolam tepat dibawa balkon, ia merenung sesaat. Membayangkan apa yang akan ia katakan nantinya ketika Baekhyun enggan menemuinya dan mau tidak mau mereka harus tidur dalam satu ranjang, akan sangat canggung. Namun belum sempat otak Chanyeol menemukan jawaban, seseorang mengagetkannya dari arah belakang. "Chanyeolie.."

Chanyeol terlonjak kaget ketika Baekhyun berjalan mendekatinya, namja kecil itu tampak gugup dan beberapa kali mengusap tengkuknya, sampai akhirnya ia berdiri didepan Chanyeol dan menunduk malu.

"ada apa?" Tanya Baekhyun tanpa menoleh kearah Chanyeol

"umm..kau sudah menemukan cincin itu kan?"

"belum"

"mwo?! Belum? Kau yakin? Kau yakin tidak menemukan cincin itu? Apakah terjatuh atau aku lupa menaruhnya dimana ya Tuhan bagaimana ini aku-" Chanyeol terdiam ketika Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya kedepan wajah Chanyeol memperlihatkan jari lentiknya dan memberitahu bahwa cincin itu sudah terpasang indah dijari manisnya. Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas lega sementara Baekhyun tersenyum- umm bukan senyum canggung seperti akhir – akhir ini namun senyum Baekhyun yang sesungguhnya, senyum dimana menunjukkan bahwa hati namja itu tengah bahagia.

Chanyeol mengambil tangan kecil itu lalu ia genggam dengan lembut, kemudian menuntunnya duduk disofa panjang yang ada di ujung balkon. Baekhyun terus mengamati apa yang Chanyeol lakukan, sesaat ia menahan nafas ketika namja itu mulai membuka mulutnya.

"aku tidak tau mengapa kau menghindariku akhir – akhir ini..aku..umm.." Chanyeol kehilangan kata – kata ditengah ia mengutarakan perasaannya kepada Baekhyun yang masih menunggunya menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan lengkap

"aku berantakan jika kau tak ada disampingku." Pada akhirnya kalimat itu selesai juga bersamaan dengan mengeratnya genggaman dijari Baekhyun. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan lekat, mencoba meyakinkan Baekhyun bahwa ia mengatakan yang benar – benar ia rasakan.

"aku..aku tak bermaksud menghindarimu."

"lalu?"

"aku..aku hanya merasa cemburu melihatmu dipasang – pasangkan dengan peserta roomate itu." Ujar Baekhyun cepat masih dengan menundukkan kepalanya. Senyum Chanyeol mengembang lebar namun ia segera mengerucutkan bibirnya dan balas bicara, "seharusnya aku yang cemburu kau malah pergi berkencan dengan Jongin, apa maksudmu hah?"

"ya! Ya! Kau tidak usah pura – pura tidak tahu kalau aku juga pergi bersama Sehun. Kau pikir aku tidak tahu alasan kau melompat – lompat diatas tempat tidur itu hah?" Baekhyun mencibir Chanyeol dengan sebal

"tapi kau tidak seharusnya cemburu aku tidak melakukan apapun di roomate itu lagi pula semuanya ada di script jadi aku tidak mungkin melakukan apapun diluar itu. Kau tak perlu membuang tenagamu untuk mengerucutkan bibirmu ketika kau ada didepanku seperti ini dan seharusnya kau juga tau-" Chanyeol berhenti ditengah jalan, ia seperti salah langkah, jika ia bisa berputar arah layaknya orang yang salah jalan mungkin ia akan membating setir kemudinya kemudian berjalan jauh meninggalkan kalimat bodohnya itu.

"tau apa?" Baekhyun menantang

"ung..umm.." Chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan. Baekhyun mencondongkan badannya mendekat kearah Chanyeol dan berusaha mencari jawaban disana, menatap lekat manik mata Chanyeol yang justru seakan terhipnotis oleh mata sipit Baekhyun. Dalam sepersekian detik Chanyeol tersadar dan justru ikut memajukan badannya, menyisakan beberapa senti dari wajah Baekhyun, Chanyeol memantapkan hatinya dan mencoba menemukan kembali pita suaranya, "tau jika aku..menyukaimu." Chanyeol sengaja mempertegas kata 'menyukaimu' untuk membuat Baekhyun yakin. Namja yang tadinya menghipnotis Chanyeol dengan tatapannya itu justru sekarang terlihat terhipnotis dengan kalimat Chanyeol. Baekhyun seakan masih memproses kalimat yang baru saja Chanyeol desiskan didepannya, sedangkan Chanyeol mulai memiringkan wajahnya, menghiraukan ekspresi kosong Baekhyun yang masih belum tersadar dari pikirannya dan mulai menempelkan bibir tebalnya diatas bibir tipis itu, memegang tengkuk Baekhyun agar agak mendongak keatas untuk mempermudah aksinya. Baekhyun terlihat kaget dan menegang namun sesaat kemudian ia mulai tenang dan justru memejamkan matanya, membiarkan bibir tebal milik Chanyeol menguasai bibirnya dan lidah Chanyeol mulai menjelajah masuk kedalam mulut Baekhyun. Untuk beberapa saat mereka masih tenggelam dalam ciuman lembut namun dalam itu, saling memagut satu sama lain dan mengeluarkan erangan halus sampai akhirnya mereka terpaksa melepasnya sebelum mereka kehabisan nafas. Baekhyun terlihat terengah – engan sedangkan Chanyeol masih menatap Baekhyun dan mencoba mengontrol nafasnya, "kau terlihat bodoh Baek" Chanyeol mulai terkekeh dan dibalas oleh satu jitakan keras dikepalanya.

"ya!" baekhyun setengah berteriak, Chanyeol buru – buru membungkam mulut Baekhyun dengan tangan besarnya kemudian melepasnya lagi ketika puppy kecil itu mulai tenang.

"Chanyeolie.."

"ne?" jawab Chanyeol sambil membenarkan genggaman tangannya

"kita bertindak jauh melebihi seorang teman tapi kita hanya teman. aku merasa kita seperti sedang menaiki komedi putar. Seakan – akan kita sudah berjalan jauh sekali namun sebenarnya kita tidak kemana mana. Capek, tapi tidak bisa berhenti." Baekhyun menatap sendu raut wajah Chanyeol yang kini melembut

"ayo kita berhenti sekarang" Kata Chanyeol memegang lembut pipi Baekhyun yang masih merona

"eum?" Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya lebih tegak

"berhentilah menjadi temanku Baek, karena aku sedang memintamu untuk menjadi kekasihku. Jadi maukah kau?" Chanyeol menatap lembut kearah Baekhyun, menunggu simanis itu memberikan jawaban atas pernyataan cintanya, Baekhyun tersenyum kemudian ia mengangguk malu. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar dan kemudian membawa Baekhyun dalam pelukannya, puppy manis itu menyembunyikan rona merah dipipinya kedalam dada bidang Chanyeol, detik berikutnya ia merasakan ciuman lembut dipuncak kepalanya.

"Chanyeolie.."

"eum?" Chanyeol yang sedang menopangkan dagunya diatas kepala Baekhyun itu hanya menjawab pelan tanpa mengubah posisinya.

"Bagaimana dengan member, mereka akan marah jika mengetahui ini apalagi kita sedang dalam proses untuk comeback?" baekhyun bertanya khawatir

"serahkan semuanya padaku, aku yang menjelaskan kepada mereka." Chanyeol berkata mantap, dan namja mini itu hanya mengangguk dalam pelukan tangan raksasa milik Chanyeol.

"kalau kalian merasa dingin sepertinya berada didalam akan lebih baik." tiba – tiba suara Suho memecahkan keheningan. Baekhyun langsung menarik diri dari pelukan Chanyeol dan berdiri dengan gugup, "n-ne" kemudian ia langsung berjalan mengekor dibelakang Suho dan diikuti oleh Chanyeol yang mengela nafas dengan berat.

Sekarang member exo sedang berada diruang latihan ketika Suho masuk kedalam ruangan, "guys..ada yang ingin aku sampaikan."

"apa?" semua member terlihat ingin tahu

"umm ada perubahan tempat tidur di dorm.." Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling berpandangan seakan tahu apa yang dipikirkan satu sama lain

"aku dan Sehun akan berbagi tempat tidur, Kyungsoo dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dengan Jongin." Ujar Suho seraya membacakannya dari sebuah kertas

DEG. Baekhyun dengan Jongin. Lalu ingatan Chanyeol terputar ketika beberapa waktu silam Jongin pernah berkata bahwa ia mengagumi dan menyukai Baekhyun, mungkin jika ia adalah seorang wanita Jongin akan jatuh dalam pesonanya.

Chanyeol kau dalam bahaya.

**TBC.**

**Hullo guys Chapter 2 is out! Yeay penasaran tak? Hahahaha anyway maaf ya gabisa bales reviewnya dulu yang jelas makasih kalian yang udah baik hati buat ninggalin review yeheey yang belum jangan jadi silent readers please, your review would mean a lot to me okaaay. Oiya maaf juga kalo banyak typo ya semoga kalian ngerti maksudnya gue mau ngetik apaan haha Review dulu yang banyak baru gue lanjut Chanpter 3 hehehe once again thanks buat kalian yang udah mau baca ff abal ini lol see you on the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

Title : All Of Me

Author : strawbaek

Pairing : Chanbaek

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Kim Junmyeon, Do Kyungsoo

Rate : T

**Warning: boy x boy/yaoi. If you dont like, please kindly click "X" button on your page.**

**Note : This is purely a yaoi fict so if you a straight couple shipper dont ever read this because youll definitely ended up with feeling weird. Eheh i'll update every chapter on twitter so you can check it on /strawbaek. Happy reading~~~~~**

Here we go!

.

.

.

"aku yakin Chanyeol membutuhkan orang lain." Ketus Baekhyun ketika Jongin menanyakan apa yang terjadi diantara mereka. Jongin adalah satu – satunya orang yang mengetahui persis bagaimana hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saat ini.

"apa maksudmu hyung?" Jongin membenarkan posisi duduknya diranjang dan mengeryitkan dahi

"dia terus memaksaku untuk menjadi Kyungsoo."

Jongin membuang nafas beratnya. Ia menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo memanglah tipe orang yang disegani siapapun, bentuk bibirnya yang lucu, wajahnya yang manis, perilakunya yang tidak berisik dan cenderung kalem, pandai memasak, dan bersuara emas. Jongin sama sekali tak menyangkal jika ia-pun jatuh hati kepada Kyungsoo. Namun ia juga tidak bisa berbohong jika Baekhyun punya daya tarik tersendiri, watak periangnya, lincah tubuhnya, tawa renyahnya, senyum manisnya selalu mendapatkan perhatiannya. Well Jongin bukanlah seorang playboy, ia tau persis bagaimana hatinya, jika ia memang suka ia akan katakan suka, perasaannya tentu jauh lebih besar kepada Kyungsoo namun ia juga tidak bisa mengelak jika ia pernah memimpikan Baekhyun sebagai objek ciumannya.

Kembali ke Baekhyun. Namja kecil itu seperti menahan tangisnya. 6 bulan sudah mereka bertahan seperti ini, awalnya Chanyeol menjaga janjinya untuk tetap datang kekamar Baekhyun dan memeluknya sampai Baekhyun terlelap namun lama kelamaan Chanyeol justru menunjukkan sindrom baru, ia selalu membanding – bandingkan Baekhyun dengan Kyungsoo. Awalnya Baekhyun menganggap ini memang kesalahannya namun lama – lama Chanyeol semakin menjadi – jadi. Hampir semua yang Baekhyun lakukan selalu salah dimata Chanyeol.

"kau harus bicara baik – baik dengannya hyung, kalian hanya kurang komunikasi."

"kau pikir aku dan dia terpisah jarak ribuan kilo hah? Kami hanya terpisah sebuah dinding dan kau bilang kami kurang komunikasi? Manusia purba macam apa aku ini sampai tidak bisa berkomunikasi dengan orang yang ada dibalik dindingku?" Baekhyun berbicara dengan nada agak tinggi. Jongin hanya diam, ia tau Baekhyun sudah sangat lama menyimpan amarahnya.

Tak bisa dipungkiri ini semua memang salah Chanyeol, entah karena terbiasa satu kamar dengan Kyungsoo makanya dia berubah seperti ini. Atau ia mempunyai alasan lain? Entahlah.

.

.

.

"kau butuh orang lain." Baekhyun meremas jemarinya sendiri hingga memutih. Ia menahan segala air mata dan amarah yang ada dihatinya. Kali ini mereka (Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo dan Jongin) tengah berada dikamar Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo.

"apa maksudmu?" Chanyeol terlihat takut akan pernyataan Baekhyun.

"aku bukan orang yang kau inginkan. Seharusnya kau bisa melihat dan mengoreksi kedalam hatimu siapa yang sebenarnya kau cintai jika kau masih terus membandingan aku, kekasihmu dengan teman satu kamarmu ini. Jadi aku pikir lebih baik kita-"

"aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu, Baek." Chanyeol berkata tegas menatap lurus kearah Baekhyun yang sedang membuang muka.

"terserah." Baekhyun berlalu tanpa pamit. Suasana menjadi canggung diantara tiga orang yang tersisa, diujung sana terlihat Kyungsoo yang memegangi kepalanya dengan gusar, ia nampak gelisah akan perasaan bersalahnya. Sementara Jongin hanya menghela nafas berat dan kemudian berdiri, "aku kekamar dulu hyung.", tidak ada yang menjawab. Chanyeol masih membeku ditempatnya, ia masih belum menemukan api yang bisa melelehkannya dan menyadarkannya dari tatapan kosong itu.

"kau tak seharusnya melangkah sejauh ini, Chanyeol." Kyungsoo akhirnya membuka mulutnya.

"tapi aku harus melakukannya." Chanyeol membalas dengan mantap.

.

.

.

.

Sementara dikamar Jongin dan Baekhyun..

"hyung semudah itu?" Jongin bertanya dengan heran seiring memasuki kamar dan menutup pintunya. Ia masih tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Baekhyun yang terkesan pendek, meskipun Baekhyun berusaha menahan amarahnya tapi semua yang ia katakan pada Chanyeol adalah sederet kata yang memiliki nama lain 'amarah'.

"apanya yang mudah? Aku harus mengganti foto avatar, mengganti namanya dicontact-ku, menghapus kakaotalknya, mengganti status fbku, menghapus bio dan masih banyak lagi, itu semua ribet. Mananya yang mudah hah?" Baekhyun berkata disela isakannya sementara jongin tertawa akan jawaban polos namja mungil itu. Bahkan di sela – sela seperti inipun Baekhyun masih bisa meloloskan humornya, dia benar – benar orang yang tak terduga, pikir jongin.

Tapi kau dengar kan ia bilang ia tidak akan melepaskanmu." Jongin mengambil posisi duduk disamping Baekhyun, mencoba menenangkan puppy kecil itu dengan mengusap punggungnya. Baekhyun hanya menghela nafas panjang, ia nampak tak tau harus menjawab apa, entah Chanyeol sedang mempermainkannya atau apalah, ia belum mau peduli.

.

.

.

.

Berat bagi Baekhyun untuk diam saja dan melihat kelakuan Chanyeol yang semakin menjadi. Sejak kejadian tempo hari Chanyeol justru semakin menunjukkan ketertarikannya terhadap Kyungsoo secara lebih terang – terangan, sementara Baekhyun hanya mendesah pelan –lebih terlihat seperti orang frustasi- karena Chanyeol. Baekhyun lebih menghabiskan waktunya bersama duo kembar Sehun dan Jongin, dua balita exo itu adalah harapan Baekhyun satu – satunya untuk membuatnya tertawa dengan tingkah gila mereka.

Baekhyun benar benar tidak mengerti mengapa Chanyeol bisa melakukan ini kepadanya setelah apa yang sudah ia lakukan untuk Chanyeol mulai dari belajar memasak dan lainnya, ia bertanya – tanya apakah semua itu sudah tidak ada artinya? Atau memang tidak ada artinya bahkan dari awal Baekhyun melakukannya? Tidak ada yang lebih menyakitkan daripada dicampakkan oleh orang yang dulu jatuh kepadamu namun sekarang menjatuhkanmu.

Airmata Baekhyun terus menetes tanpa bisa dibendung lagi, dengan suasana hatinya yang tidak baik, Chanyeol justru memperparah keadaan dengan bermesraan didepannya dengan Kyungsoo sementara Jongin hanya menatap iba kepada Baekhyun. Entah kemana mata Chanyeol namun ia benar – benar tidak mengetahui Baekhyun menangis dihadapannya, Sehun pun sampai dibuat geram olehnya. Baekhyun adalah hyung kesayangannya, ia banyak bermain dengannya, ia juga yang mengajarkan Sehun bagaimana menyikapi fans dan bersikap didepan kamera hingga Sehun kini tumbuh menjadi pribadi yang lebih terbuka. Sementara dua orang gila itu, ah tepatnya satu orang gila bernama Chanyeol itu masih sibuk memainkan tangan Kyungsoo yang ditatap dengan tatapan tajam oleh pemilik tangannya, Kyungsoo beberapa kali mencoba menarik dirinya namun genggaman Chanyeol terlalu kuat yang membuatnya hanya menatap penuh maaf kepada Baekhyun yang sampai saat ini masih belum mau melihatnya.

"Baek hyung bukankah kau menyukai film ini?" Sehun memutuskan untuk mengalihkan kebisuan yang terjadi dengan sekeping dvd

"ah ne?" Baekhyun mengerjab beberapa kali dan mengusap pipinya yang sedari tadi basah, Chanyeol nampak mendongak sebentar dan mendapati kekasihnya tengah mengusap pipinya dengan lucu kemudian menunduk dan memainkan tangan Kyungsoo lagi, entah apa yang Chanyeol rasakan tapi sepertinya ia tengah memikul beban besar, rasa bersalah. Baekhyun menatap kearah Sehun dan berkata, "ah ne, aku sudah puluhan kali menonton film itu." Sehun terlihat bingung, ia kehilangan cara untuk membuat Baekhyun terhibur dan menatap Jongin dengan penuh harap, meminta Jongin melakukan sesuatu untuk hyung kesayangan mereka itu.

"bagaimana jika kita pergi ke tempat karauke. Kurasa itu akan seru. Aku akan meminta ijin kepada Suho hyung yang masih berada di SMBuilding dengan menelfonnya. Kalian siap – siaplah kita akan pergi bersama – sama!" Ucap Jongin semangat yang disambut dengan senyum diwajah Sehun

"aku boleh ikut kan?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan polos

"tentu saja." Ucap Baekhyun singkat kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya, untuk melancarkan aksinya Jongin menyusul dibelakang Baekhyun dan mensejajarkan langkah mereka, mencoba meraih Baekhyun dan merangkulnya. Bingo! Sekarang Jongin sudah mendapatkan perhatian Chanyeol secara penuh, namja jangkung itu tengah menatap sengit kearah punggung Jongin dan Baekhyun yang berjalan menjauh.

.

.

.

.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, disebuah ruang karauke yang cukup luas untuk menampung 5 member. Baekhyun langsung duduk ditengah dan diikuti oleh Sehun dan Jongin yang masing – masing duduk disamping Baekhyun, tak memberikan ruang Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo untuk duduk bersebelahan. Sementara Chanyeol duduk disamping Sehun dan Kyungsoo disamping Jongin. Mereka semua masih diam, saling metpa dan kemudian tiga anak kecil yang persis duduk ditengah itu tertawa bersama, entah apa yang mereka tertawakan namun begitulah jika Baekhyun-Jongin-Sehun sudah disatukan maka dunia akan hancur (pmsl gadeng).

"Baekhyun hyung ayo nyanyikan sesuatu!" Sehun berkata antusias sementara Baekhyun langsung memilih lagu yang akan ia nyanyikan untuk pembukaan, matanya tertuju pada sebuah lagu yang berasal dari amerika milih penyanyi kenamaan Rihanna. Ia mengambil microphone and menarik Jongin dan Sehun untuk berdiri.

"kau berdua bagian rapnya ara?"

"ne!" dan dijawa dengan kompak oleh bayi kembar itu

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

_But thats alright because i love they way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_

_But thats alright because i love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie_

Baekhyun merampungkan part awalnya dan langsung diteruskan oleh duo rapper dadakan Sehun dan Jongin. Namja kecil itu melirik kearah kirinya dan mendapati Chanyeol tengah terpaku melihatnya, ia yakin seribu persen bahwa Chanyeol menyadari lagu itu sengaja ia nyanyikan untuknya. Namun detik berikutnya Baekhyun sudah terlarut dalam irama musiknya, Kyungsoo yang awalnya diam saja kini bergabung dengan ketiga member gila itu. Sebenarnya Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menaruh dendam kepada Kyungsoo karena ia menyadari Kyungsoo bukan objek kesalahannya, semua kesalahan tertumpuk di pundak Chanyeol, karena toh kenyataannya Kyungsoo tidak pernah menanggapi Chanyeol.

Semua orang masih terlarut dalam irama titanium ketika Chanyeol sibuk mengamati wajah baekhyun yang tengah tersenyum bahagia kearah tiga temannya, ia menyadari betapa ia merindukan sosok yang semakin menjauh dari hidupnya itu, betapa ia merindukan memeluk tubuh kecil itu, betapa ia merindukan kebiasaan Baekhyun yang akan selalu memainkan telinga Chanyeol sebelum ia tertidur, betawa ia merindukan sosok Baekhyun, namja yang selama ini mengisi separuh hidupnya bahkan lebih, mengisi pikirannya dengan celoteh lucu yang selalu mengalir dari bibir tipisnya. Chanyeol melewatkan satu hal, ia melupakan anniversary ke 6 bulan bersama Baekhyun dua hari yang lalu, kemudian ia terkisap, mengingat suara tangis didepan kamarnya dua hari yang lalu itu bukan hantu, tapi Baekhyun. Menangis akan kebodohan Chanyeol yang melupakan janjinya sendiri akan membawa Baekhyun kesebuah tempat ketika hubungan mereka berjalan 6 bulan. Ia baru saja melewatkan orang yang ia akui sebagai harapan hidupnya.

Mereka semua bernyanyi, menari, tertawa dan melakukan hal lain kecuali Chanyeol, ia hanya terduduk lemas dan sesekali memainkan ponselnya. Sampai akhirnya para bocah itu lelah bermain mereka berhenti dan duduk diposisinya semula.

"aku lelah sekali, kalian sunggu gila." Baekhyun duduk dengan masih mengatur nafasnya

"kau ingat tidak suara Kyungsoo melesat jauh dari nada utamanya tadi hahahahahahaha" Baekhyun melanjutkan kata – katanya dan diikuti oleh tawa Jongin dan Sehun sementara Kyungsoo hanya melemparkan bantal kearah Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

Mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang dan menonton film yang mereka beli ketika berada dijalan menuju dorm. Posisi duduk Baek-Jongin_sehun masih belum berubah namun..Chanyeol sudah kembali ada disamping Kyungsoo, demi apapun didunia ini mood Baekhyun rusak dalam hiungan detik. Ia langsung berjalan menuju kamar yang ditatap aneh oleh orang – orang disana, bahunya bergetar kecil, Chanyeol, penyebab utama keanehan Baekhyun menatap punggung kecil itu masih dengan memainkan tangan Kyungsoo, ia ingin menyusul Baekhyun namun mengurungkan niatnya.

Terdengar perdebatan kecil diluar namun Baekhyun tidak peduli, entah mereka meributkan film atau Baekhyun tidak akan pernah peduli, hatinya sakit bukan main. Bagaimana ia berusaha keras membangun kembali moodnya ketika berada ditempat karauke, Chanyeol dengan lancang menghancurkannya lagi. Ia terbaring ditempat tidurnya, menutup mukanya dengan bantal dan terisak cukup keras. Ia sudah lelah menahan semua perasaan yang semakin lama semakin membuatnya kehilangan akal. Entah apa maksud Chanyeol tapi semua ini sudah cukup membuat Baekhyun menderita. Baekhyun terus menangis dan menangis, mengingat segala hal yang pernah ia lakukan bersama Chanyeol sekaligus menyadari hal yang tengah dilakukan oleh Chanyeol, bagaimana mungkin namja yang dulu selalu mengejarnya sekarang berbalik arah dan justru berlari darinya.

Sesaat Baekhyun mendengar suara pintu kamarnya terbuka, ah.. Jongin.

"Baekhyunie.." Namun ia salah terka, namja yang baru saja membuka pintu adalah namja yang menjadi alasan tunggal semua air matanya ini. Ah tunggu, tapi dari suara derap langkahnya Chanyeol tidak sendirian, Baekhyun bertanya – tanya siapa yang datang dengan Chanyeol namun ia enggan membuka bantalnya, enggan membiarkan Chanyeol tau bahwa ia tengah meruntuki nasibnya.

"aku dan Kyungsoo ingin berfoto bersama dan bolehkah dia meminjam sweeter couple kita?" Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Chanyeol mencoba menggerakkan tubuh Baekhyun namun tetap tidak ada reaksi sementara Kyungsoo hanya bisa menggigit bibir melihat aksi Chanyeol yang seperti sedang ingin membangunkan seekor singa. Chanyeol akhirnya duduk disamping Baekhyun dan mengusap kaki Baekhyun.

"Baekhyunie..apa kau tidur?" masih tidak ada jawaban, Chanyeol mendesah dengan pelan namun sesaat ia mendengar pekikan kecil seperti suara orang yang menahan tangis. Darah Chanyeol membeku.

"Baekhyunie.. aku tahu kau tidak sedang tidur, jadi jawablah aku apakah Kyungsoo bole-" tiba – tiba Baekhyun membuka bantalnya dan terduduk, menatap Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo secara bergantian dengan tajam, buliran airmata masih membasahi pipi mulusnya dan terus menetes tanpa bisa dibendung. Chanyeol terkisap, tidak mengatakan apa – apa, begitu juga Baekhyun. Namja kecil itu terus menatap ke arah Chanyeol dengan segala macam hujatan yang tersirat didalamnya. Tatapan mata yang biasanya menatap Chanyeol dengan teduh sekarang menatapnya dengan marah dan penuh luka.

Chanyeol terlihat ingin membuka mulutnya ketika Baekhyun mendahuluinya, "kau bisa mengambil semua barang pemberianmu untukku dan memberikannya kepada Kyungsoo." Suara Baekhyun bergetar, ia kemudian beranjak dan meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo yang masih terpaku ditempat masing – masing.

"sudah kubilang kau berjalan terlalu jauh. Kau melewatkan apa yang harus nya kau jaga." Kyungsoo memecahkan keheningan sementara Chanyeol hanya memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan sebulir air menetes dari mata besarnya.

"aku tau kau bodoh, tapi aku tidak menyangka kau sebodoh ini dengan tetap berdiam diri tanpa melakukan apapun." kini kalimat Kyungsoo terkesan menyindir. Sudah waktunya Kyungsoo bicara, bagaimanapun Baekhyun adalah sahabatnya.

"apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Chanyeol akhirnya membuka mulutnya setelah beberapa saat ia mengalami bisu mendadak.

"ikuti kata hatimu." Kyungsoo berlalu begitu saja tanpa memberikan penjelasan lebih. Sementara Chanyeol memutar otaknya, kemana Baekhyun pergi? Sesaat kemudian Chanyeol berlari kearah pintu dan keluar dorm, ia terus berlari sampai matanya menemukan jalan menuju tempat favoritenya dan Baekhyun, ia berlari dengan frustasi, mencoba menyeimbangkan antara otak dan hatinya, ia mengingat apa yang Baekhyun pernah bilang, jika bandara adalah tempat dimana pesawat datang dan pergi, ada yang kembali dan ada yang meninggalkan sehingga menciptakan perubahan, namun ada satu hal yang tidak pernah berubah, bandara itu sendiri. Chanyeol terus menggumam,

"aku ingin bersamamu, tidak takut akan perubahan, kita bukan bandara"

"aku ingin bersamamu, tidak takut akan perubahan, kita bukan bandara"

"aku ingin bersamamu, tidak takut akan perubahan, kita bukan bandara"

"aku ingin bersamamu, tidak takut akan perubahan, kita bukan bandara"

"aku ingin bersamamu, tidak takut akan perubahan, kita bukan bandara"

"aku ingin bersamamu, tidak takut akan perubahan, kita bukan bandara"

Chanyeol mengulang terus kata – kata itu sampai akhirnya ia sampai ditempat tujuannya dan...

TBC.

**HULLO! Chapter 3 is up yehey! Thanks buat para reader dan sider yang udah mau baca ff aneh bin ajaib ini lmfao thanks juga buat yang udah review. Nah disini gue mau sekalian balesin review kalian oke here we go:**

**Dhea485**: thanks thanks haha padahal ga ngerasa ini ff greget, aneh malah hehe

**Majey jannah 97**: waa terimakasih, syukur deh kalo ada yang suka hehe

**Jinyeoley**: waaaw thanks a lot! It really motivated me :D

**Indaaaaaahhh**: ahaha ini ga se fluff yang lo bayangin kayaknya soalnya knfliknya lebih nyebelin, kasian byun baekku haha lol

**Realkkeh**: ah thanks for the critics! Actually i added a "—" and "~~" to separate the times plot but it didnt come out, gatau gue udah ngasih pembatas tapi kok ga muncul di webnya aneh sekali. Semoga di chapter ini bisa muncul ya thanks sekali lagi

**Baekkam**: ah gapapa mau review di chapter mana aja hehe ohya? We have a same fav otps then! Anw thankyou

**Guest**(idk who): terimakasih udah mau baca hehe

**Xlsklbccdtks**: wow terimakasih hehe iya gue pribadi juga lebih suka genre yang begini xd

**Mput**: wahaha iya iya, ini udah chapter 3 anw jangan lupa review ya mwehehe

**Kim Bo Mi**: how about i say that its real? Ahaha wah selamat kamu beruntung karena dichapter ini ada kaibaeknya, walaupun dikit hehe

**Rapbyeon**: waaw terimakasih hehe pantengin terus ya /maksa lol

**chanB**: gue juga bingung kenapa baek begitu ahaha lol

**itu tadi balesan gue buat review kalian, yang belum review yang bisa kali ya ninggalin review dikit juga gapapa tapi ga maksa juga sih (nahloh) haha pokoknya makasih yang udah mau baca. See you on the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

Title : All Of Me

Author : strawbaek

Pairing : Chanbaek

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Kim Junmyeon, Do Kyungsoo

Rate : T

**Warning: boy x boy/yaoi. If you dont like, please kindly click "X" button on your page.**

**Note : This is purely a yaoi fict so if you a straight couple shipper dont ever read this because youll definitely ended up with feeling weird. Eheh i'll update every chapter on twitter so you can check it on /strawbaek. Happy reading~~~~~**

Here we go!

.

.

.

"_aku ingin bersamamu, tidak takut akan perubahan, kita bukan bandara" _

"_aku ingin bersamamu, tidak takut akan perubahan, kita bukan bandara" _

"_aku ingin bersamamu, tidak takut akan perubahan, kita bukan bandara" _

_Chanyeol mengulang terus kata – kata itu sampai akhirnya ia sampai ditempat tujuannya dan..._

.

.

Chanyeol terhenyak dengan nafas yang tersengal. Ia memegangi lututnya dan mulai mencari sosok mungil itu, menjelajah dengan mata bulatnya mencoba menemukan Baekhyun. Nihil. Ia tak menemukan siapapun disana. Sungai Han, tempat dimana Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sering menghabiskan waktu berdua, namun ternyata sungai yang menurutnya bersejarah baginya itu tidak mampu mengembalikan Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya. Ia mulai memutar otaknya dan berfikir, kemanakah Baekhyun pergi? Sesaat kemudian ia teringat janjinya untuk membawa Baekhyun kesuatu tempat jika mereka merayakan 6 bulan anniversary, Namsan Tower! Sebuah lampu menyala diatas kepala Chanyeol, menandakan ia mendapat sebuah ide yang menurutnya cukup cemerlang. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke namsan tower menggunakan bus. Sepanjang jalan ia terus memikirkan Baekhyun, apa yang harus ia katakan nantinya, apa yang harus ia lakukan supaya Baekhyun mau memaafkannya, Chanyeol memegangi kepalanya yang mulai berdenyut hebat.

Tidak butuh waktu lama, sekarang Chanyeol sudah sampai ditempat tujuannya, ia buru – buru mencari Baekhyun disekitar tower, namun seketika pandangannya jatuh kesepasang gembok. Gembok berwarna pink dan biru muda, bertuliskan nama "BaekHyun" dan "ChanYeol", Chanyeol sempat berfikir rasional jika dikorea bahkan ada ratusan orang yang bernama Baekhyun dan Chanyeol namun yang membuatnya tertegun adalah dikertas yang tergantung digembok itu ada sebuah foto yang memperlihatkan dua buah tangan yang tengah bertaut, salah satu tangan itu memakai gelang yang mirip dengan Baekhyun, sementara tangan yang satunya memakai cincin yang sama persis dengannya. Benar. Baekhyun datang kemari, batin Chanyeol. Kemudian namja jangkung itu mulai mengitari segala arah dan sudut, sampai matanya menangkap satu sosok yang berdiri membelakanginya, tubuhnya cukup mungil dan memakai jaket hitam. Chanyeol memberanikan diri untuk mendekatinya, antara takut dan berharap itu benar Baekhyun.

"Baek.." Chanyeol memeluk namja itu dari belakang dan langsung meletakkan dagunya dipundak ciut itu.

"maafkan aku Baek, aku salah. Aku sudah menyakitimu dengan sebegini dalam. Tapi kau harus tau mengapa aku melakukan ini semua. Ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan Baek kumohon dengarkan aku.." namja dalam pelukannya itu mencoba melepaskan diri namun Chanyeol tidak peduli dan justru mengeratkan pelukannya

"jangan lepaskan dulu dengarkan aku, aku mohon Baek.." suara Chanyeol terdengar parau, ia ingin menumpahkan apa yang ada dalam hatinya, namun namja kecil itu menarik dirinya dengan paksa dan melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol, dengan cepat ia membalik tubuhnya dan..

"maaf tuan anda sepertinya salah orang." Wajah Chanyeol memanas ketika ia menyadari itu bukan Baekhyun melainkan namja lain yang entah siapa namanya, Chanyeol buru – buru membungkukkan badannya dan berulang kali meminta maaf. "mian.. aku tidak tau kupikir kau kekasihku mian.." chanyeol merapatkan hoodie merahnya dan kemudian pergi. Perasaannya semakin berkecamuk. Dimana Baekhyun?

Chanyeol terus melangkahkan kakinya, entah kemana tujuannya sekarang ia masih terus berpikir, tempat mana saja yang mungkin Baekhyun kunjungi. Ada ribuan misscall dan jutaan sms di ponsel Chanyeol namun tidak ia pedulikan, selama itu bukan dari seseorang yang ia cari saat ini ia tidak akan peduli. Sesaat kenudian pikirannya melayang jauh ke beberapa waktu silam dimana ia dan Baek berlibur dirumah nenek Baekhyun didaerah gangwonddo yanggu. Seulas senyum muncul di bibir tebal Chanyeol, _aku menemukanmu, Baek_.

.

.

.

.

"ya! namja bodoh itu tidak menjawab telfonku." Suho berkata sambil membanting ponselnya diranjang miliknya, sementara Sehun dan Jongin hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan serba salah. Mereka juga mencoba ribuan kali mencoba menghubungin Chanyeol namun mereka tak mendapatkan jawaban.

"tunggu sebentar.." Jongin dan Sehun terkisap menatap Suho heran.

"dimana Kyungsoo?" dan saat itu pula kedua bayi kembar ini menyadari Kyungsoo tak menampakan batang hidungnya semenjak Chanyeol menghilang dari dorm.

"semoga simata besar itu tak memperburuk keadaan dengan kabur bersama Chanyeol." Sehun berkata datar

"aku tak segila itu." Tiba – tiba sosok Kyungsoo berdiri diambang pintu dengan mata bulatnya. Tidak. Ia tidak sedang melotot, memang seperti itulah matanya.

"lalu kau dari mana?" tanya Suho sambil duduk disamping Jongin

"membereskan apa yang harus aku bereskan." Katanya singkat mengikuti arah Suho duduk dan kemudian menjatuhkan bokong idaman Jongin itu tepat disamping sang leader. Ketiga member itu mengeryit tak mengerti dan disadari oleh Kyungsoo, "nanti kalian semua juga tau."

"tapi yang paling penting sekarang adalah dimana Chanyeol Hyung? Apa kau tau?"

"tidak usah khawatirkan namja bodoh itu, biarkan ia melakukan apa yang harus ia lakukan." Ucap Kyungsoo tenang

"tapi masalahnya ia tak memberi tau kita dimana ia sekarang. Setidaknya beri tahu kita bisa membantunya" ucap Jongin pelan

.

.

.

.

.

"annyeong halmoni, apakah Baekhyun ada disini?" Chanyeol bertanya setengah berharap

"kau..yang waktu itu datang bersama Baekhyun kan?" perempuan tua yang masih sangat terlihat bugar itu bertanya dengan eye smile-nya, membuat senyum Chanyeol merekah lebar

"ne. Halmoni masih mengingatku bukan?"

"bagaimana aku bisa lupa dengan teman baik cucu kesayanganku, ayo masuk, Chanyeolie.." ucapnya mempersilakan. _Aku bukan sekedar teman baiknya halmoni, aku kekasihnya, kekasih yang sempat bodoh karena menyia – nyiakannya dan sekarang sedang mencoba memperbaiki semuanya_, ucap Chanyeol dalam hati. Chanyeol masih tersenyum, hatinya hangat disambut dengan baik oleh nenek Baekhyun dan lagi ia mengingat nama Chanyeol dengan baik.

"jadi..kau pergi kemari mencari Baekhyun?" tanya sang nenek dengan menuangkan minum digelas Chanyeol yang dijawab dengan anggukan

"minumlah kau terlihat kedinginan." Ucapnya tersenyum seraya duduk didepan Chanyeol

"jadi Baekhyun tidak pergi kemari halmoni?" tanya Chanyeol, terdengar frustasi.

"tapi kau tau kan Baekhyun suka pantai, ia akan menumpahkan semua perasaannya disana." Chanyeol mengerjap, mencoba mencerna kalimat itu. Kemudian dengan buru – buru ia menenggak minumannya dan berdiri, "kalau begitu aku akan mencarinya kepantai, terimakasih halmoni." Ucapnya dengan membungkukkan tubuhnya

"kau kekasih yang baik bagi Baekhyun.." ucap sang nenek pelan namun Chanyeol tidak cukup tuli untuk tidak mendengar kalimat itu. Ia menangkup kalimat ajaib itu dari kuping dan ia salurkan ke otaknya melalui arus cinta yang mengalir dengan cepat, menciptakan reaksi cukup berlebihan karna membuat tubuhnya tersentak dan bergetar. Bagaimana nenek Baekhyun tau.

"kau tau, Baekhyun menceritakan semua tentang hubungan kalian kepadaku."

"eng- e- ne?" Chanyeol berusaha keras merespon dengan kalimat seperti _'benarkah? Apa saja yang Baek katakan?_' namun malang, hanya satu kata singkat itu yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"ne.." nenek Baekhyun hanya menjawab singkat yang dihiasi dengan senyuman indah, sepertinya Baekhyun mewarisi sifat yang nenek yang ramah dan murah senyum.

"b-baik lah, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu halmoni." Ucap Chanyeol dengan membungkuk sekali lagi

"ne, hati – hati.."

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol berlari kearah pantai dengan terburu, ingin segera melihat namja pujaannya itu. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya dan tidak menemukan siapapun. Chanyeol menghela nafas beratnya, ia lelah, sangat lelah dan Baekhyun belum bisa ia temukan. Ia sangat menghawatirkan Baekhyun saat ini. Ia terduduk lemas diatas pasir, memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pusing. Selama beberapa jam ini kepalanya tak berhenti memikirkan Baekhyun, memutar semua memori tentangnya dengan Baekhyun bagaikan film dalam bioskop. Sesaat sebulir air menetes dari sudut matanya, mencoba menceritakan bagaimana perasaan yang ada dalam ruang hatinya saat ini.

.

.

.

Sementara ditempat lain seorang namja kecil meringkuk dalam hoodie kebesarannya di suatu sudut. Ia mencoba meredam tangisnya yang sudah pecah sedari tadi, Baekhyun mengusap sungai kecil dipipi mulusnya dengan punggung tangan. Entaha sudah berapa lama ia menghabiskan waktu di tempat ini namun sepertinya air matanya belum mau berhenti mengalir.

"chanyeolie bodoh"

"chanyeolie jahat"

"chanyeolie keterlaluan"

"AKU BENCI CHANYEOLIE!" ia berteriak namun dengan reflek ia menutup kembali mulutnya, tidak ingin orang – orang tau tentang keberadaannya.

.

.

.

.

"pulang kau sekarang juga" Suho berkata di sambungan telfonnya dengan tenang

"_tapi hyung aku belum menemukan Baekhyun.."_ terdengar suara frustasi Chanyeol disebrang sana

"pulang." Ucap Suho singkat

"_tapi hyu-"_

"kubilang pulang." Ucap Suho penuh penekanan

"_n-ne Hyung aku pulang."_

Sesaat kemudian...

Namja tinggi itu berjalan gontai memasuki gerbang dormnya yang berukuran cukup besar dan cukup mewah. Bangunan kokoh itu menjulang tinggi dan lampu – lampu terangnya terlihat sangat cocok dengan suasana malam kota seoul kala itu. Chanyeol berjalan menunduk dan tidak memperhatikan Hyung dan dongsaengnya yang menunggu didepan dorm, tentu saja kecuali Baekhyun.

Keempat member itu menghampiri Chanyeol yang berhenti didepan mereka dengan wajah lesu dan menepuk pundak Chanyeol dengan pelan.

"aku tidak bisa menemu-" belum sempat Chanyeol menyelesaikan kalimatnya tangan Suho mengangkat dagunya agar mendongak dan mengarahkan telunjuknya kesebuah arah. Mata Chanyeol membulat. Darahnya berdesir, namun ia mencoba untuk mengontrol sekuat tenaga dan kemudian langsung berlari kearah telunjuk Suho menunjuk. Ia menaiki tangga dengan terburu, melupakan semua rasa lelah yang ada didalam tubuh dan otaknya. Sampai akhirnya, disinilah Chanyeol, berdiri didepan namja kecil yang meringkuk dan menundukkan kepalanya. Chanyeol mencoba membersihkan tenggorokannya supaya ia bisa berbicara dengan lancar dan jelas.

"Baek.." namja kecil itu bergeming. Chanyeol mencoba mendekatinya dan berjongkok didepannya

"Baek aku mencarimu kemana mana, ke sungai han, ke namsan tower, bahkan aku mencarimu kerumah nenekmu aku benar – benar mencarimu." Chanyeol memastikan suaranya tak bergetar ketika meloloskan kalimat itu

"bodoh." Hanya kalimat itu yang Chanyeol dapatkan sebagai respon.

"bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan aku bodoh? Aku bahkan begitu jenius memikirkan tempat – tempat favoritmu" Chanyeol bertanya tak percaya

"kau bodoh. Sungai han, namsan dan rumah nenekku tak memberikan makna lebih dari balkon ini. Kau ingat disini pertama kali kau- pertama kali kita- ah sudahlah." Baekhyun berkata tanpa menatap kearah Chanyeol. Kemudian semuanya hening.

"chanyeolie.."

"eum?" Chanyeol berusaha duduk disamping Baekhyun, ia berfikir mungkin hati Baekhyun sudah melunak dengan semua pengorbanannya mencari Baekhyun

"aku tidak pernah menginginkan untuk melihatmu tidak merasa senang.." kalimat itu menggantung, Chanyeol mulai mengerutkan dahinya

"aku rasa kau juga tidak ingin melihatkan merasa tidak senang terus menerus jadi aku pikir tidak ada yang perlu kita pertahankan lagi." Kata Baekhyun sambil menatap sayu kearah Chanyeol yang tengah mengangakan mulutnya dengan lebar

"apa maksudmu Baekhyun? Kau mengatakan ini setelah semua perjalanan bodoh yang aku tempuh yang ternyata tidak menemukanmu?"

"untuk apa kau berjalan jauh demi menemukanku jika hatimu sebenarnya tidak kemana – mana? Tetap dihati Kyungsoo, untuk apa kau menghabiskan ber jam – jam waktu berhargamu untuk melihatku sementara matamu hanya bisa melihat Kyungsoo? Untuk apa kau memikirkan bagaimana cara menemukanku jika otakmu sudah dipenuhi oleh Kyungsoo, untuk apa ka-mmpp" Chanyeol menutup mulut mungil itu dengan bibir tebalnya, meraup bibir ranum itu dengan sedikit kasar, Chanyeol sudah sangat lelah dengan semua ini, dengan sikap dingin Baekhyun terhadapnya, dengan airmata Baekhyun yang nyatanya itu semua karena dia. Baekhyun mencoba menghentikan sikap Chanyeol namun sia – sia, ia tidak mempunyai cukup tenaga untuk mendorong tubuh tinggi tegap itu. Namun setelah mereka tidak punya cukup oksigen untuk bertahan hidup, tautan bibir mereka terlepas.

"dengarkan aku dan jangan berani menyela ketika aku belum selelsai bicara." Baekhyun terlihat ingin protes namun telunjuk Chanyeol sudah bertengger dimulutnya.

"pertama maafkan aku, karena Suho hyung sudah mengetahui tentang kita.." mata Baekhyun membelalak

"dan dia mengizinkan." Baekhyun bernafas lega. Tunggu, lega? Untuk apa? Bukankah ia ingin mengakhiri semuanya?

"aku memang menjahimu Baek, bukan bermaksud sudah tidak mencintaimu. Aku masih sangat mencintaimu, sangat."

Chanyeol mengehela nafas dengan tenang, tangannya masih menggenggam lembut jemari lentik Baekhyun

"kyungsoo..aku tak memiliki perasaan apapun dengannya. Aku tau kau berdua sangat dekat, aku tak mungkin melakukan itu Baek. Aku..aku hanya ingin membuatmu cemburu. Dan Kyungsoo mengetahui itu, makanya ia tak pernah dengan jelas menolakku."

"tapi kau keterlaluan!" Baekhyun setengah berteriak

"Baek dengarkan aku.."

"ani! Kau keterlal- YA!" seketika semua lampu padam. Baekhyun takut gelap, entah memori apa yang membuatnya ketakutan dengan gelap namun ya begitulah Baekhyun. Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat, mencoba menenangkan namja yang gemetar didalam pelukannya itu.

"SIAPA YANG BERANI MEMATIKAN LAMPUNYA DEMI APAPUN DIMUKA BUMI AKU MEMBENCIMU!" Baekhyun masih berteriak tanpa melepaskan Chanyeol, ia justru menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Chanyeol. _dan siapapun yang mematikan lampu demi apapun aku berterimakasih kepadamu_, ucap Chanyeol dalam hati sambil tersenyum dalam diam.

Baekhyun sudah mulai tenang. Lalu samar – samar mulai terdengar petikan gitar, Baekhyun mengernyit dalam pelukan Chanyeol, sementara namja tinggi itu menyeringai. Tak berapa lama suara yang terdengar familiar mulai mengalunkan lagu mereka, _don't go_, Kyungsoo, itu suara Kyungsoo. Baekhyun mendongakkan matanya untuk menatap Chanyeol, walaupun semuanya gelap namun Baekhyun bisa melihat Chanyeol sedang tersenyum kearahnya. Mereka terus berpelukan selama lagu itu mengalun, entah setan apa yang merasuki Baekhyun, ia mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Chanyeol.

Seiring dengan berakhirnya lagu don't go, sebuah letupan keras mengagetkan dua insan yang tengah larut dalam perasaan masing – masing. Baekhyun mendongak dengan reflek begitupun Chanyeol, kembang api. Langit seoul yang begitu indah tampak anggun dan menawan dengan kembang api yang jelas diketahui datangnya dari arah bawah.

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke tepi balkon dan mengarahkan tubuh Baekhyun menghadap dimana kembang api masih bertengger di langit, kemudian Chanyeol menyusupkan lengan kekarnya keperut Baekhyun, memeluknya dari belakang. Semburat merah muda nampak dipipi Baekhyun jika lampu tidak padam. Setelah dirasa cukup memberikan kehangatan kepada namja mungil itu, Chanyeol mulai membalik tubuh Baekhyun, ia berlutut didepan Baekhyun tanpa melepaskan pandangan matanya dari mata hazel itu. Baekhyun membeku, ia benar – benar tidak mengerti dengan semua ini. Mata bulat milik Chanyeol itu seperti menghipnotisnya.

"jadi Byun Baekhyun..maukah kau memakai kembali cincin yang kau buang tempo hari ketika pergi kebioskop? Dan mengijinkanku untuk menjadi satu – satunya orang yang menjadi tempatmu bersandar. Beri aku kesempatan untuk memperbaiki semuanya Baek, ini semua tidak seperti apa yang kau bayangkan. Biarkan Chanyeol menjadi satu – satunya nama yang memenuhi otakmu, biarkan Chanyeol menjadi satu – satunya orang yang mengisi hati dan hari – harimu, biarkan Chanyeol menjadi satu – satunya alasan yang membuatmu tersenyum, biarkan Chanyeol..." Chanyeol berhenti sesaat

"biarkan Chanyeol menjadi namja bodoh selamanya." Baekhyun tersenyum

"kalau bersama Baekhyun berarti menjadi bodoh, biarkan aku menjadi bodoh selamanya." Chanyeol merentangkan tangannya bangga sementara Baekhyun tertawa sambil memutar bola matanya

"berdiri." Baekhyun menarik lengan Chanyeol

"tidak sebelum kau menjawab pertanyaanku."

"pertanyaan yang mana?" Baekhyun bingung

"Baekhyun, maukah kau menikah denganku?" Chanyeol mengambil cincin lain disaku hoodienya

"kau tadi tidak bertanya begitu!" Baekhyun terlihat protes

"tinggal jawab iya Hyung kenapa lama sekali!" terdengar suara Sehun dari bawah. Ia tidak sendiri, Baekhyun terbengong dan menghitung berapa banyak orang dibawah sana, 10. Semua member ada disana! Dan tunggu, mereka yang membuat ulah selama ini?

"YA! KALIAN YANG MEMADAMKAN LAMPUNYA? YANG MENYANYI? YANG TIBA – TIBA MEMAINKAN KEMBANG API?" mereka semua mengangguk

"YA! KAU MEMBUAT JANTUNGKU HAMPIR COPOT!"

"jantungmu hampir copot?" Jongin bertanya sedangkan Baekhyun mengangguk

"kau yakin itu semua karena ulah kami? Bukan karena namja bodoh yang tengah melamarmu?" Jongin menyeringai sementara member lain mulai tertawa pelan. Baekhyun memerah, ia memalingkan wajahnya namun salah langkah, ia justru bertemu dengan wajah Chanyeol yang masih dipenuhi oleh tanda tanya.

"umm ne." Jawab Baekhyun sambil menundukkan kepalanya

"mwo? Apanya?" Chanyeol mengerjab dan terlihat bingung

"dasar bodoh." Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya

"kau lebih" Chanyeol berkata jahil

"YA! Aku lebih tua darimu!"

"tapi aku jelas lebih tinggi darimu, Baek." Baekhyun kembali mempoutkan bibirnya

"ahaha arra arra" Chanyeol meraih jemari Baekhyun dan menyelipkan cincin polos itu dijari manis Baekhyun. Kemudian ia berdiri dan meraih dagu Baekhyun, menarik pout lucu itu kedalam ciuman yang lembut. Baekhyun mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Chanyeol dan mereka pun memperdalam pagutan itu, tanpa nafsu namun penuh cinta. Chanyeol terus melumat bibir bawah Baekhyun sementara Baekhyun sibuk mencumbui bibir atas Chanyeol. ciuman hangat itu diiringi oleh kembang api yang mulai merekah lagi dilangit gelap yang mulai berwarna.

"Baek, coba kau tekuk jari tengahmu. Lalu angkat jari yang lain" baekhyun mengernyit namun menuruti apa yang Chanyeol perintah. Ia nampak bingung dengan apa yang terjadi

"apa yang terjadi?" Chanyeol bertanya sedangkan Baekhyun masih mengamati, "umm pegal, jariku pegal." Baek berkata polos

"ani, amati lagi.." Baekhyun kembali mengamati jari – jarinya, kemudian ia menggeleng pelan. Chanyeol tersenyum

"kau lihat, ketika jari tengahmu kau tekuk dan jari yang lain kau angkat, jari manismu tidak bisa berdiri tegak kan? Ia masih membungkuk menemani si jari tengah?" Baekhyun mengangguk

"aku ingin kau terus menjadi jari manisku, ketika aku jatuh, kau akan terus menemaniku."

Baekhyun tersenyum, mengangguk kecil.

Chanyeol pun tersenyum.

Mereka saling memandang.

Mereka mempertipis jarak diantara mereka berdua dan kembali berpelukan. Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya didada kekasih- ah calon suaminya. Sementara Chanyeol menaruh dagunya diatas kepala Baek, mereka saling tersenyum dalam diam.

DUAR!

"YA!"

Semua member berlarian masuk menuju dorm sebelum Baekhyun mengumpat marah.

END.

WOW ini chapter ter gaje guys but ya semoga kalian suka. Ga fluffy fluffy amat sih tapi yang penting happy ending ya ga hahaha thanks buat readers, siders, dan yang udah leave review yang gabisa disebut satu – satu, makasih banget udah mau setia nungguin ff ini update ehehe. Jangan lupa review ya, ya ga maksa sih tapi kalo bisa ya review (?) gitudeh wkwk okedeh btw thanks sekali lagi buat kalian semua. See you in the next fanfic!


End file.
